


I've always dreamed of you.

by RubyTai606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Conflict, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Heavy Angst, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, graphic depictions of violence in chapter 11, impulsive actions, please read the tags, spoiler for valentine's day dlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTai606/pseuds/RubyTai606
Summary: Saeran has always loved mc, but never had the opportunity to have anything beyond friendship with her, and not even confess to her. One day he comes across her in his arms, enjoying his touch! Does he take advantage of the situation? And where is Saeyoung during all this?





	1. I've been waiting for this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic, I hope you like it, please comment! I'm not native in English. So I'm not sure if Google translator will do a good job, but I hope so, without further ado, here's my first chapter!

Saeran woke with his heavy eyes, was still very sleepy, got up slowly and walked towards the bedroom door. The light that shone from the hallway stunned him, in contrast to the darkness of his room, he adjusted his vision and looked at the clock. It was late, Saeyoung no doubt had already gone to his beloved toy store, and probably __ had already left to sort things out of the party.

 

Staggering he took off his shirt toward the bathroom, opened the door, stepped in, and hurried to the bathroom. As he turned toward the shower, he was stunned by the sight. __ was naked, wet and flushed, her eyes wide and staring at him.

 

He immediately felt a pang on his cock. She didn't say anything, she was frozen, he didn't speak either. What could be said at such a moment? Surely he couldn't tell her how much he was enjoying the view!

 

The eye contact was broken when she embarrassed looked at the side, he didn't stray, he couldn't. As an unusual attraction, He slowly approached her, she stood still. She was blushing ever stronger and he came closer and closer, could feel the heat of her body, she didn't move away ... Unconsciously Saeran stretched his left hand and touched __'s waist, she moaned silently in his touch and He could feel his boxers tightening more and more. He lifted his right arm and laced his hand in his wet hair behind his head, he could feel her tremble as he brought her to his face.

 

She looked at him and he pulled her into a kiss, the kiss started slow but she didn't respond, he was about to give up and get away from there as fast as he could! What was he thinking? She would never answer your advances! She wasn't his, it was Saeyoung's. When suddenly, she was kissing him back, Saeran almost growled as __ opened her lips softly as he ran his tongue over her soft lips.

 

She gave him passage and he deepened his kisses, kissing her passionately and almost rudely. They separated momentarily panting for air. He looked at her, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen.

 

He could no longer hold himself, she was corresponding. He pushed her faster than she could tell, she was between him and the cold wall of the bathroom. She moaned, and he was dizzy with pleasure.

 

Once again her lips came together, a perfect dance between groans and heat. He moved the hand that was at her waist slowly to make sure she would allow it, he climbed up, fingering her flushed skin and landed on her left breast. She shivered in response without breaking the kiss, he knew at that moment that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He began to caress gently and she gasped in response. He was so aroused, he wanted her so badly, slowly began to circulate her nipple with his thumb and she gasped in his mouth.

 

He tightened his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she moaned loudly throwing her head back, breaking the kiss and exposing his neck. He quickly began Running his tongue slowly along her length as he gave slight bites down to her collarbone. __ was already a mess of groans and gasps for air.

 

His right hand descended to __'s right breast and his mouth traced the path to her left breast, he sucked her nipple hard, causing her to moan louder and louder. He handed out slow nibbles and licks, Provocatively. He noticed __ squirming in his legs, the growing heat inside __'s core was getting more and more apparent.

 

He could no longer help himself, he lowered his right hand between __'s thighs. he felt his warmth, she was so wet, he felt his cock getting tighter in the boxers. He stroked her clit with slow, circular movements that quickly turned into something more urgent, fiercer, and she could no longer breathe.

 

He went down. No longer able to wait for his taste, he brushed his lips away and sucked his juices with pleasure, god she tasted so good! He sucked and sucked deeply, inserted two fingers and she could barely stand.

 

He looked directly into her eyes, she was beautiful with eyes half open, breath erratic and moaning uncontrollably. He moved his fingers, bending them into his dripping core.

 

She said, for the first time since meeting in the bathroom.

 

\--S-Sae-rann!

She groaned his name, loud and clear! And moaned his name once more. Trying to formulate between the sounds and the breath, it was the end of his.

 

He rose fiercely, lowering his boxers. She stared at him biting her lip as she admired a part she had never seen of him. He pulled her down by the legs resting on his waist, he looked at her so deeply that she thought for a second that he could see through her soul.

 

He rose fiercely, lowering his boxers. She stared at him biting her lip as she admired a part she had never seen of him. He pulled her down by the legs resting on his waist, he looked at her so deeply that she thought for a second that he could see through her soul.

 

\--Are you sure of that,__? he asked.

 

She looked at him as deeply as he did and answered him.

 

\--Please, Saeran, I want you!

 

He didn't need anything else, he entered it easily. She was so wet, it penetrated her fully and deeply, she threw her head back and moaned loudly at him. Taking a moment for her to adjust, he began to beat her frantically, a fast, hard rhythm. She rose and fell and her breasts swayed in combination with his movements, he pulled her into a kiss, a warm, wet kiss.

 

They broke the kiss with her screaming his name intensely, he penetrated her ever deeper and stronger. She begged for him, he felt her close, she was shaking.

 

\--Cum For me__! He said provocatively in her ears.

 

She couldn't contain it, she dug her nails into his neck, and he groaned in response as his inner walls tightened on his cock. He rode her orgasm longer than she'd ever felt in her life, she lost her strength and leaned against him.

 

Everything she was feeling, all the pleasure of being penetrated while cum and continue at that pace, sucked her strength! He kept beating frantically and moaning __'s name in her ear. With two more strong hits he came inside her, filling her completely with her seed.

 

She moaned uncontrollably as she felt him, he didn't leave her, kept hitting her this time more slowly .... Now at last she was his, he came so fast, he cursed loudly.

 

It was her after all, he couldn't hold himself for long. Not with her, the woman he'd dreamed all this time ...


	2. maybe dreams come true?

-Saerann? Hey Saeran, please wake up!! Oh God, what's going on?? Saeran ??

 

He looked at her in his arms and tried to understand why she had this distressed face, He thought he was still penetrating her, but he didn't feel it. Something was different, her expression changed completely and then she was no longer in his arms against the wall. Suddenly, he wasn't standing either, everything was gradually changing.

 

"What the hell is happening?" He thought confused.

 

He realized he was lying down now. The bathroom light changed color, no, it wasn't the bathroom anymore! He was now in his room and __ was wide-eyed as he kissed her and stroked her underneath him on the bed, the weight of his body on her fragile body, didn't allow her to move.

 

He noticed that he had one of his hands between her thighs, caressing her pussy over her panties. Her face was bright red, her panties wet, he could feel the wetness of her cunt on his fingers.

 

He finally understood what had happened but he didn't want to stop, he wanted to pretend he was still sleeping and to continue stroking her. This time she was really wet for him.

 

\--S-Saeran? She stammered his name.

 

He didn't stop, he kept circling her clit through her panties, looking directly into his eyes. Only now did he realize that his other hand was holding __'s wrists on the top of her head and his legs kept between __'s legs preventing her from closing their own, her skirt awkwardly raised at the waist.

 

\--Saeran? What you ... she couldn't finish.

 

He pulled her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. She grew wetter on his fingers, he pulled her panties off and circled her soaked clit with her thumb as he inserted two fingers into it. She moaned loudly but his mouth drowned out her sounds, he came in and out with his fingers curving them inside her. She was squeezing, she was close, she was going to really cum for him.

 

Unexpectedly he felt something pull at him so hard that he pulled it off her and threw him to the ground. He felt a jab in his jaw so fast that it took him long to notice that Saeyoung had hit him. Saeyoung yelled at him, but he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes when he noticed another punch coming toward him, but that punch never hit him!

 

He opened his eyes slightly and saw __ in front of him. Saeyoung's head was low, his fists clenched and gasping with anger. __ had his arms in front of his body. Was she protecting him?

 

\--What the fuck were you doing? Saeyoung asked, snorting with anger.

 

__ was still standing in front of Saeran, defending him.

 

\--Saerann... Whyyyy?

 

\--Saeyoung please calm down, it's not what you think ... __ intervened, but Saeyoung was relentless.

 

\--What were you doing to her? Shit, Saeran!

 

Saeran slowly got up and took __ out of the way, she tried to protest, but he kept her away.

 

\--Don't touch her, answer me, why were you grabbing my fiancée in your bed?

 

Saeran watched his brother's explosion quietly, which was making Saeyoung increasingly furious.

 

\--Saeyoung please, listen to me ... __ tried one more time. She had a terrified look on her face.

 

Saeran watched Saeyoung with half open eyes. He wanted at that moment to admit that he loved __ and wanted her before his brother even knew her. But this wasn't the best time, he wouldn't want to hurt his brother more than he was already hurt.

 

Before Saeran could get ready, Saeyoung tugged at the collar of his shirt and threw his fist toward Saeran ready to strike him in the stomach, but __threw himself between them and was hit in the place of Saeran. The twins stared stunned as __ began to fall without air on the ground, the two of them threw themselves to where she had fallen trying to help her.

 

\--Fuck! Why the hell are you ... Saeran started, but Saeyoung interrupted him by pulling her.

 

\--__ babe, no ... No ... why did you do that?

 

__ was still trying to catch his breath as Saeyoung tried to lift her in his arms, Saeran realized what Saeyoung was about to do and pushed his brother away. Saeyoung fell to the side and Saeran took __in his arms and walked to bed, he carefully placed her on the mattress. Saeyoung ran to stand beside her and took her hand and began a series of apologies. Saeran just grunted to his brother.

 

\--S-Sae-young, h-he wasn't to blame ... __ was panting for air trying to talk to the twisted twin in front of her.

 

\--He was just sleeping. She took a deep breath and then coughed.

 

\--I can't believe I hit you, I would never do it on purpose, forgive me ...

She interrupted him.

 

\--I know that, but I couldn't let you fight. It wasn't Saeran's fault, he must have been dreaming of someone.

 

Saeran, who was only watching furiously until now, opened his mouth to speak but before he could, __ turned to him with wet eyes.

 

\--Saeran, are you okay?

 

\--I think I should ask you that. He smiled, humorless.

 

\--__ absolutely never do this again. I don't want you hurting because of me. Saeran said with determination.

 

Saeyoung was still suspicious of his brother, but he didn't want to dig deeper now, by __ he decided to let it go. For a while.

 

\--It's all right. Please don't fight about it, it was just a misunderstanding. __ begged the brothers with tears in their eyes, the two nodded, still staring furiously.

 

None of the twins wanted the __ involved, they were going to sort it out later, they both knew. Saeyoung gently wrapped his arms around __ and pulled her out of Saeran's room.


	3. My Angel

Saeyoung puts __ on his bed and runs into the kitchen to get an ice pack. He sits down beside her, lifting her sweater. He carefully places the ice pack in the growing red in his stomach. She shuddered at the contact of the ice on her skin.

 

\--Babe, how do you feel? He looked at her sadly in the eyes.

 

\--Saeyoung, don't worry about it, I really feel much better already.

 

\--You shouldn't have jumped in front of him, it really could have been worse, I'm so sorry that I hit you.

 

Saeyoung looked away from her, he was feeling so guilty that he could hardly look into her eyes. __ stands up a little so she can lean on the head of the bed, she stretches her hand and rests on Saeyoung's face, gently pulling her chin so that he looks at her.

 

\--I couldn't watch you two fight over a misunderstanding, I will not let anything else in this world be between you. I'll take whatever punch I need to make sure you're never against each other again.

 

__ took a deep breath and tried to hold the break in his voice that the emotion provoked. Saeyoung pulled her into a tight hug, they stayed like this for a while, she couldn't hold the emotion anymore and let some tears roll between her cheek and Saeyoung's. He pulled away just enough so that he could look deep into her eyes, his noses touched and he smiled at her.

 

\--My pure-hearted angel, will you never cease to amaze me?" I don't know if Saeran or I deserve your light in our lives, but here you are, caring to keep these two halves together. Thank you for everything you've done for us, my love. I love you so much.

 

Saeyoung whispered the last part as he brushed his nose at __'s, lovingly. He raised his hand to hold her lover's face and kissed her passionately. They kept exchanging kisses and caresses for a while. Saeyoung pulled __ to rest his head on his chest, he knew __ could hear his heart racing. He watched her blush shyly as she listened. He smiled into view as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

 

 

 


	4. I need to know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was she in Saeran's room? you will find out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! And feel free to comment, I want to know what you think!

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, he didn't want to ruin the mood but he needed to understand what had happened.

 

\--Babe, how did you end up in Saeran's room? He closed his eyes in fear of the next __'s word.

 

\--Oh! I'm sorry dear, I should have explained that soon. When I woke up and you were not in bed, I took the cell phone to see the hours and saw your cute message saying that you would be in the kitchen making our breakfast. So, I got ready and went down the hall toward the kitchen, but when I was passing the door to Saeran's room. I heard him, he was moaning and breathing loudly. I was so scared, I instantly thought of the nightmares he had before, and how much that affected him. Instinctively, I opened the door and ran to him in bed.

 

Saeyoung had moved forward to __ to hear his response, he absorbed everything she spoke and all his expressions. He never suspected __, he would have no reason to. But since he couldn't hack his brain, it was the only thing he could do. Besides, he was worried about how she felt about all of this.

 

She went on.

 

Saeran was red, sweaty, and strangely moving. I got really worried and tried to wake him up by calling his name. But it wasn't working, he kept moaning and whispering something I couldn't understand. He was lying down so that his back was in contact with the mattress, so I had every sight of his face. I stretched my hand to his forehead, it looked warm, so I wanted to make sure I didn't have a fever. I kept calling for him, but it still wasn't working. He had no fever, I came back with my hand and was ready to shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

 

__started to turn red, and looked away from Saeyoung. Saeyoung noticed the discomfort she was in now, he lifted his hand to her chin, lifted it gently, and looked her straight in the eye. His other hand made comforting circles on __'s thigh.

 

\--__, it's all right babe. You can tell me everything, you know that?

 

__ felt nervous inside, but she wanted to explain everything to Saeyoung, she could no longer keep this misunderstanding. The twins were the most important people in the world to her, and she would do anything to make them happy and well with each other.

 

Taking a slow, long breath to calm her own nerves, she calmed down and resumed her explanation.

 

\-- Thank you, babe. When I'm pulling my hand back, he grabbed my wrist. I looked frightened at him but he still had his eyes closed, he murmured something and again I couldn't understand. I tried to let go of his grip, and then in that moment, he pulled me into bed. I did not expect it, I lost balance and fell on it. It was all so fast I couldn't help it, he put his other hand on my waist and turned me under him on the bed. I desperately called for him trying to wake him but he seemed in a trance, nothing I said would wake him up. He gripped my wrist with one hand and his legs were between mine.

 

__ began to gasp intensely as he explained everything to Saeyoung, she was so ashamed. How to explain to her fiancé how she was almost taken by her sleeping brother?

 

\--__, you don't have to feel ashamed, I know that you had no guilt in this story. I just ... I just need to understand everything that happened.

 

He stroked __'s cheek and waited until her breath settled again.

 

\--Are you sure you want me to continue, babe? She asked hesitantly and he nodded with determination.

 

he was destroyed inside, but he needed to know.

 

\--Okay ... when he pulled me down on the bed, my skirt went up. He still had his eyes closed. His other hand began to strum my thigh and gradually climb up ... until there ... I didn't stop calling for him, I needed to wake him, he had to wake up! He then opened his eyes, I thought at that moment that he would have woken up and would fall on himself. But I was mistaken, even with his eyes open, he had not recognized me. He continued, I tried to protest but he kissed me. He was still asleep, even with his eyes open, it was all so confused and fast. You arrived minutes after that. I'm sorry, I didn't want this to have happened, but I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. I know he was still sleeping, he is probably a lot more confused than we are. I need to talk to him and apologize for going to his room, everything that's happened is my fault ...

 

She fired the last two sentences so fast, she was completely devastated. Saeyoung interrupted her with a hug so tight she could barely breathe. She could no longer handle all the shame and guilt she was feeling that fell into tears, hiccups and apologies. Saeyoung held her protectively and made soothing circles on her shore for her to calm down. He left her for all the reprimanded feelings out and then pulled her to look into his eyes, the hands that held her were directed to either side of his face, he held her tightly but gently.

 

\--Hey, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, I understand everything now. I'll talk to my brother later. Don't worry so much, my love, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just worried about him. You're so sweet, kind and unique. I'm so lucky to have you in my life.

 

Saeyoung pulled her into a long kiss. He heard all of her, now he needed to think and then go talk to his brother. He snuggled her into his arms, that day had barely begun and he was already exhausted. Luckily, he still had time to be with her before they had to start their daily tasks.


	5. Focus Saeran, focus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor saeran, your head is a complete mess! focus, saeran!

\--SHIT! Saeran shouted loudly as he threw himself on the bed.

 

"Why the hell did she get in the way? She was hurt because of me, I really am a selfish jerk." Saeran thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

"I need to know how she is, I need to apologize too. I let myself go and took advantage of her. And yet she got in front of me to protect me from Saeyoung's punch, I deserved that punch, not her! "

 

Saeran was so devastated with the thoughts running through his mind. He was also worried about his brother, what would their relationship be like now? Probably tense. What he was thinking, he had already decided that he was going to bury his feelings for __ and endure the suffering of seeing her in his brother's arms. So at least he would be the only one to suffer. She was happy with Saeyoung and did not need him to ruin it.

 

"It is! I'm going to do whatever it takes to make things right and I have to settle for having __ only as a sister-in-law and friend. "

 

He dreamed of remembering everything he loved about her. Her smile, her kindness, the strength she had when it came to protecting others and the way she looked after everyone around her. He really would never think to be worthy of her.

 

\--Fuck! He cursed loudly one more time as he threw the pillow on the wall.

 

"I need to stop thinking about her like that! Shit, I wish it had been some other way, but even if I had managed to get her on that day ... I would be taking her to hell, finding it was paradise. I hate to admit it, but for her sake, Saeyoung saved her from me! "

 

Saeran heard noises in the living room, got up hastily fearing that __ wasn't well and Saeyoung was taking her to the hospital because of the punch she had taken. He was very worried about her, but he decided it would be best to just open the door a little and peek at what was happening.

 

\--My angel, are you sure you don't want to go with me to the toy store? Saeyoung asked __ practically begging with his eyes.

 

\--Hey Darling, you don't have anything to worry about. You know that, right? And besides, I need to work, I have so much to arrange for the party.

 

\--Okay! If anything happens, call me! I'll be here in minutes. He spoke and looked directly at his brother peeking through the open door.

 

"Shit." Saeran thought and closed the door behind him quickly.

 

__ followed Saeyoung’s gaze but she wasn't quick enough to see Saeran peeking, so she assumed that Saeyoung was just staring at the door and talking about his brother.

 

\--Hey, don't be like that! You know he would never hurt me, he's your brother and my best friend and we've talked about it. She said with determination as she looked seriously at Saeyoung.

 

He laughed a little at her attempt to be threatening and she slapped him on the arm! He burst out laughing after that.

 

\--Heyyyy!!! Get outta here before I hit a vase of flowers on your head! She said with a red face of anger, which only made him run laughing and staggering to the garage.

 

\--You'll pay for it, Saeyoung Choiiii!" Arghh!!! She shouted at him.

 

\--I love you too sweetie! He answered from the garage throwing kisses on the way.

 

"Stupid brother," Saeran thought through the door, listening to all the shouting in the living room. But he couldn't help but feel relieved, since the mood was a little better than he'd imagined.

 

Saeran decided to take a break before going to talk to __. Not that he was afraid of her reaction to everything that happened earlier today. He was just being careful not to take a vase of flowers on his head either. Better to wait for her to calm down!

 

He followed her all soft sounds down the hallway toward the kitchen with his ear pressed to the bedroom door.

 

She ended up not eating breakfast with everything that happened, so she went to finish what Saeyoung had started. It took about 10 minutes to finish as Saeyoung had advanced most of it. She poured two pairs of plates and glass for breakfast, took one to her room and left it on the bedside table. He turned on the laptop, let it begin, and went back to the kitchen. __ picked up a tray and placed the second pair of glass and plate.

 

She moved toward Saeran's room, set the tray on the floor, and tapped softly on the door. He was startled when he heard the knock and jumped out of the door, took a long breath, and returned to the door hesitantly. He opened the door, looked around but __ wasn't there. He was confused, that's when he saw the tray at the entrance of the room.

 

\--After all this ... this woman still worried if I didn't have breakfast? Fuck __, so you don't make it easy for me to bury what I feel for you ... He whispered in awe.

 

He didn't feel hungry at that moment, but he decided to eat because she bothered to bring it to him.

 

After finishing, he took it to the kitchen and washed everything. That was it, this was the time to go to her and talk.

 

He moved to her room, slower than he imagined it would be.

 

"Shit, this is harder than I expected." He laughed humorlessly of his own cowardice.

 

The door was open and she was leaning against the headboard, her legs stretched out and crossed at the length of the bed. Her hair was tied in a ball on the top of her head and she had a pen between her lips. She was concentrating on the laptop on her lap. She had her schedule beside her in bed, had certain things she preferred to keep manually. He watched her for a few seconds.

 

\--Gosh, how she can be so pretty even in such a simple and casual situation. I want to throw that laptop on the floor, climb on her and kiss her senseless. Until she is completely breathless and those delicious puffy lips ... He shook his head sharply to push those thoughts away.

 

"Shit, I look like a teenage boy. focus, Saeran focus!" He scolded himself.

 

He knocked on the door that was already open to catch __'s attention. She was so focused she was startled by the sudden noise. When __ saw that it was Saeran, she gave him a bright and spontaneous smile.

 

"She doesn't make this fucking easy for me, she's going to drive me crazy!" he thought.

 

But he managed to keep his expression soft and only returned with a simple smile.

 

\--__, do you have a minute?


	6. This woman is really different.

 

\--Hey, sexy sleepwalker! Sure, come here. She tapped on the bed beside her.

 

He blushed and rolled his eyes laughing pathetically. _"From what I see, she doesn't hate me."_ He thought. __ still talked to him with her usual intimacy. She treated him the natural way and it made the weight in his heart a little lighter.

 

\--That's not funny, __!

 

He approached the bed as she placed the laptop on the bedside table. She laughed harder.

 

\--Okay, sorry! I know things got tense earlier today, but I don't want to any weird mood between us.

 

Saeran sat up on the bed beside her, she turned completely to him and looked him straight in the eye. She stopped laughing the instant she saw pain and guilt in his eyes.

 

\--Hey ... why that look, Sae?" She said seriously as she played with a lock of his hair.

 

**"** _This woman is really different."_ he thought.

 

He reached out and touched __'s stomach. She shuddered at his touch, she had not really stopped to think he might be feeling guilty that she'd been punched in his place. She put her hand on her own shirt and lifted it so he could see the red spot on her belly.

 

Saeran's eyes widened and his expression became utter despair. He felt his heart to be smash into a thousand pieces as he stared down at her bruised stomach.

 

\- Why __? You shouldn't…

 

\--Because I love you! She simply replied.

 

Saeran abruptly pulled his hand away and looked into her eyes. He felt confused and dizzy.

 

\--You're my best friend, don't look so surprised. I'd die before I let you or your brother get hurt. My happiness is to see you two getting along. I will not leave anything, absolutely nothing in this world, hurt you again. Not even you.

 

She replied with a sweet smile. He could see she was being honest and it scared him.

 

\--I don't want to hear it, even if it's a joke, Princess! Don't you dare endanger yourself for me or my brother. If something serious happens to you, I don't ... I can't handle it. Please, __. Promise me!

 

He said this by enfolding her in an extremely tight hug, his brain worked miles an hour imagining something bad happening to her. He hated the idea of her in danger because of them.

 

\--Sorry, Sae. That's not a promise I can make to you.

 

She tried to tell him between the suffocating embrace he gave her. He pulled her so that she would face him, pressed his forehead against hers. He moved his hand to the back of her head, wrapping his fingers through her hair. He could feel her hot breath coordinated with his. She was staring intently into his mint eyes, what would come next wasn't something she was prepared for.

 

\--I love you too princess…

 

He whispered directly to her lips. It was her turn to be dizzy and confused. He kept his intense gaze on her. She blushed and closed her eyes, fleeing from his penetrating gaze. He felt in a fucking inner conflict. He couldn't kiss her, but everything in him commanded him to kiss her. Here and now.

 

_"Fuck, fuck. FUCK! "_ He swore in thought.

 

He brushed his nose at her tenderly. She felt her own heart pounded painfully.

 

\--S-Saeran? She whispered.

 

Their lips were so close, they didn't touch by a minimum distance. She didn't know what to think or feel. She entered into her own conflict of thoughts.

 

He had never gathered so much self-control all his life, it hurt so much that he felt exhausted, but he let her out of his control. They stood close and looked. The tension was so much in the air that she felt she should somehow alleviate it.

 

\--You know what, we need ice cream! She jumped out of bed pulling Saeran along with her.

 

He had no choice but to accompany her as she pulled him by the hand toward the kitchen.

 

She opened the freezer happily humming the flavors available to Saeran. He chose one and she came with the pot and two spoons. They sat down on the sofa in the living room. She turned on the tv on a silly comedy show.

 

A few minutes later the two of them were bursting into laughter, and she stopped to watch Saeran's laughter.

 

\--Your laughter is so cute, Sae! I could fall in love with her. She winked at him provocatively.

 

\--I'm not cute!

 

\--Of course you are! Aww. She continued to tease as she extended a spoonful of ice cream in his direction.

 

\--Say ahhh... She smiled happily.

 

He opened his mouth and she teased pushing and pulling the spoon from his mouth. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. She fell on him and laughed uncontrollably.

 

_"If I do what I want with you now, I'll bet you get that smile out of your mouth."_ He laughed at the thought and stroked her hair as she lay on his chest.

 

\--If you keep messing with me, I'll kiss you. He said teasing her.

 

She turned her head up and pulled him down by the back of his neck.

 

\--Muahhhh! She kissed him very fast, innocent and theatrical in his mouth.

 

She laughed and he caught her laugh and also burst out laughing.

 

The two watched the comedy show on tv hours and hours, until she fell asleep lying with her head on his lap. He stroked her hair in her sleep and murmured.

 

\--It will be impossible to stop loving you, princess!

 

After a while Saeran also fell asleep with his head resting on the back of the sofa. He had a silly grin on his lips. It was as if his whole body, even unconscious, relaxed better just because she was there with him.

 


	7. What is wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting thoughts, pleasure, love and concern.  
> What does the older twin think after all? __ imagine what it will be like now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small mistake in the editing of the chapter, and only noticed a few hours later.  
> I apologize for that. It's already right now.  
> Thank you and enjoy the chapter ♥

 

Saeyoung couldn't concentrate on programming his new robot model. The __ scene beneath Saeran panting, flushed and wet, ran in her mind like an infinite loop.

 

He felt himself stiffen in his pants remembering Saeran's fingers thrust into __ and she so sensitive to his touch.

_“Shit, why am I thinking this way? I should be getting furious ...”_

But every time the thought passed through Saeyoung's head, he felt less anger and more excitement.

 

_"It was like watching myself fuck __ with my fingers, I have to admit it's hot. "_

Saeyoung was lost in thought and practically did nothing in the shop's workshop.

 

The scene was still repeated and he couldn't help but imagine Saeran fucking his fiancée right now in the bunker. He could imagine her groans.

 

_"No! That's not right, stop thinking that way, Saeyoung! "_

He could almost hear a little devil and an angel on opposite sides of each shoulder advising him to different paths. One told him that this was wrong and that he shouldn't think this way, the other told him to succumb to the lust stamped in his thoughts.

 

He felt confused by everything that happened. He knew he was upset about his brother touching his future wife, but now after thinking so much about it he didn't understand why it didn't seem so bad.

 

He wanted her so much now that he decided it was time to go home.

 

Arriving at the Bunker, the silence that prevailed made him a little anxious. He unlocked the door, not knowing what to expect. When he entered, the vision froze him.

 

__ was lying with her head on Saeran's legs, both asleep. Saeran had a light smile on his face.

 

Saeyoung closed the door trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake them, without success, the door made a noise. Nothing too loud, __ shuddered a little, she didn't even wake up but turned in her sleep.

 

__ turned her body towards Saeran, in the movement she was directly with the face touching the penis of Saeran over the pants.

 

Saeyoung watched __'s warm breath in Saeran. Saeran shivered slightly, but he didn't wake up either. They were both asleep in this position and didn't even notice it.

 

Saeyoung felt his pants tighten again. He felt it more often than he had been accustomed to throughout the day.

 

Walking to the couch, he knelt and lifted __'s skirt, exposing her ass. He squeezed hard and took a bite. She shivered and moved her face more toward Saeran. He gave a wet kiss to the bite mark he left on her and moved his hand forward between __'s legs. She had her legs closed and he stroked her thigh gently following his hands up until he found the elastic of __'s panties. She gasped in her sleep and made Saeran wince. He continued to play with the elastic of __'s panties before sliding his hand inside.

 

He stood up toward __'s face, and sucked at the lobe of her right ear. He licked the whole area before blowing the warm air out of his breath. She gasped again and he forced his hand between her legs. __ woke softly with Saeyoung's hand caressing her core with difficulty. Instinctively, she lifted her right leg and gave him a better fit. Before realizing where she was, she let out an involuntary groan as Saeyoung circled and clenched her clit, bringing vibrations directly to Saeran's pants.

 

Saeran remained asleep, but his body instantly felt the pleasure of __'s touch and he stood erect inside his pants. __ felt the growing bulge tighten her face and finally realized where she was.

 

__'s face turned bright red and the heat in her core increased exponentially. She felt more and more horny. Saeran and Saeyoung touching her came to her mind, and she felt herself pushed along the edges by the closeness with the twins.

 

_"I should not think so! He is my best friend and brother of my fiancé, for God's sake. What is with me ...? "_

She looked up and noticed that Saeran had a heavy breath, he wasn't aware of what was happening right above him. She wandered her mind to the moment she was under Saeran and he played with her clit, as his brother was doing now. She imagined what it would be like, the two brothers, claiming their body at the same time. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from moaning loudly and waking Saeran.

 

_"No, no and no! Thinking about them both is wrong! It is not…? Shit, I feel like a bitch! I'm happy with Saeyoung and I love Saeran just as a friend! "_

She forced herself to push the sinful thoughts away.

 

At that moment, Saeyoung turned her around and hooked his arms around her legs. He lifted her into his arms and lost the look she threw at the rise in Saeran's pants.

 

Saeyoung squeezed __'s left breast and stroked all the way to the bedroom.

 

Arriving in the bedroom, Saeyoung gently landed __ on the mattress. Quickly, he opened her legs and buried his face in her completely soaked folds over her panties. He inhaled deeply to catch the scent of her sex as he locked his eyes with hers. She gasped, he slowly ran his tongue into her wet panties and stopped when he hit her clit. He sucked harshly over her panties and she arched her back.

 

He growled loudly and with both hands he pulled her panties tightly until the fragile cloth ripped open, revealing her pussy gleaming with the fluids of pleasure he provided her. He didn't waste any more time admiring, lowered his mouth open and sucked all her cunt sucking it everywhere at once. She moaned and her breath went to the tip as he inserted the tongue into her core. The sensation was warm and pleasurable. He moved his tongue in and out and with the thumb cushion circled her sensitive clit. He felt she was near as her inner walls began to tighten around Saeyoung's tongue.

 

Suddenly, before she cum. He removed his tongue, got up from the bed and pulled her along with him. Standing in front of him, he pulled her into a deep kiss that was overflowing with pure desire. Breaking the kiss, he turned her back to him and pushed her to the edge of the bed. He hooked his hands on her hips and lifted her butt abruptly.

 

She rested her two hands on the bed for better support, he positioned himself behind her. He deftly undid his pants and freed his hard cock from his prison. He held his cock with one hand and slid up and down the folds of __.

 

She groaned in anticipation and jerked her hips toward him. He smirked.

 

\--What do you want, my Love? He said seductively leaning his body over hers.

 

\--You! She responded between heavy breaths.

 

\--What do you want me to do? He spoke hoarsely, teasing her.

 

She turned her head back, meeting the look with his. She narrowed her eyes and curved the ends of her mouth subtly up, she bit the lower part of her lips sensuously.

 

\--I want you to fuck me, Saeyoung.

 

He growled loudly, quickly lifted her right leg and leaned against the edge of the bed. He entered her completely and she arched her back screaming his name between moans.

 

He came in and left roughly, several times. His right hand tightened around the curve of __'s hip. She moaned even louder and screamed his name every time he reached her sweet spot. He held himself so he would not cum feeling her walls tightening around him. With his left hand, he strode along the path to stimulate __'s clit.

 

-Sae-Saeyoung ... ahh ... I'm ... ahhhhhh. She finished the sentence with a long cry of her intense release.

 

The upper body of __ hit the bed hard when she lost her strength. Saeyoung held both hands up to __'s hips and held her while riding her orgasm. Her body had strong spasms as he pushed for her finding his own release.

 

They both fell on the bed side by side, and he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

 

\--You are my life, __! I love you so much. He whispered to her.

 

\--And you're mine, Saeyoung!

 

She responded with the same intensity and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

A few minutes later she got up and left the room to take a shower. Before going to the bathroom, she looked at the sofa, but Saeran was no longer there.

_"Did we wake him up? I hope he's not furious ... "_

She went into the bathroom, took a long and relaxing bath.

 

She looked around and saw no trace of Saeran, she felt worried. Saeyoung left the room to take a shower before going to sleep. He noticed __'s worried expression.

 

\--Hey babe, what's up?

 

\--Oh, it's nothing! It's just that I did not see Saeran in the room ...

 

\--He must have gone to sleep, babe. Don’t worry so much.

 

_"Saeyoung is right, he must already be sleeping, but why do I feel a tightness in the chest? "_

\--Shouldn't we check him? Just to make sure everything's okay ...

 

\--Okay, let's go to his room.

 

Stopping in front of Saeran's room, she knocked softly on the door, calling Saeran's name. No answer…. She tried one more time. Again, no response ...

 

\--You know how Deep sleeper he is, babe. We'll let him sleep, we'll talk to him tomorrow.

 

Saeyoung stroked __'s hair affectionately. She nodded weakly.

 

_"There's something wrong, I can feel it. But I will not insist, maybe he really is sleeping. "_

She went to her room and snuggled up in the covers. Saeyoung came back a few minutes later. He cuddled next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Saeyoung fell asleep easily, but __ still lay awake in anguish. Finally, after a long time. She was overcome by fatigue and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. I need to find Saeran!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Saeran? He is fine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with all the comments and kudos, this motivates me to continue.! Thank you all for reading. ♥

 

__ woke up and looked at the watch.

 

_"3:30 am yet ..."_

She shifted from Saeyoung's grip and carefully rose. Walking down the hall, she stopped at the door of Saeran's bedroom and put her ear to the door.

_"Still no noise, this isn't normal. "_

She put her hand on the knob, but she scolded herself before turning it.

 

_"I shouldn't go in after what happened yesterday ..."_

 

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully as she decided what to do.

_"Well, maybe if I just take a look, it will not be so intrusive ... he didn't look upset even though I came in earlier. Then that's it! I need to see if he's okay. "_

She gathered all the courage she needed, and finally she turned the knob. The room was pitch black, she couldn't see anything, but she wouldn't turn on the light. She waited a while for the sight to get accustomed, clinging to the door between open.

 

She was so embarrassed, she was afraid that the slightest sigh she gave would be discovered by either of the twins. After all, Saeyoung might miss her in bed and get up to look for her. She looked quickly down the hall, but luckily, nothing of Saeyoung either.

 

__'s vision gradually adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she was able to better distinguish what was inside. She did not need her vision to adjust completely to realize that Saeran was not in his bed.

 

Automatically, she ran toward the bed, startled.

 

_"Shit, I knew something was wrong. Saeran ... where are you ...? "_

__ ran out of Saeran's room, desperate. She already knew he wasn't inside the bunker. So, her first instinct was to search for him on the outside of the property. She unlocked the door, her heart racing heavily into her chest. Her vision was clouded with tears as she ran to the garage. For a second her brain worked properly and she thought to check if all the cars were there. The cold night air hit her naked skin like sharp daggers as she wore only a long Saeyoung shirt and had bare feet. She couldn't care less, she needed to find Saeran.

 

She ran at full speed that her body could offer, she didn't even care to turn on the outside lights.

 

Suddenly, she found herself reaching for something firm that gave way with the weight of her body at full speed. She felt someone's strong arms wrap around her waist during the fall. The two bodies fell heavily to the ground with a heavy thud. The person who held her during the fall took most of the impact while holding her protectively against his chest.

 

\--Hi, to you too, Princess ...

 

Saeran greeted her in a sore voice. He released the hug of her body. And she took a deep breath. She froze, she felt all the tightness in her heart drain completely at the sound of his voice. She allowed herself to let go of all the tears that were stuck as she sobbed audibly. His body tightened, and with only a movement he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat down. She was now with her legs on either side of him. He pulled her away a little and even with the poor lighting, he examined it to find any injury to her skin. She couldn't formulate any intelligible words during her sobs.

 

Saeran was starting to get nervous. He took both his hands to __'s cheeks and looked at her intently. He felt him body tremble at not understanding what had happened to her.

 

\--__! What happened? Did Saeyoung do something to you? I will kill him!

 

He spoke and one hand rested on the floor while the other wrapped around __'s waist again, ready to lift them both up.

 

She threw her arms around his neck and struggled to say it was nothing to Saeyoung. He wrapped both arms around her and pressed her against him tightly. He waited until she calmed down a little. She loosened the grip on his neck, and slowly lowered her hands to her own thighs and lowered her face in shame. He took off the leather jacket he'd decided to wear today. And wrapped it around __'s shoulders. He lifted a hand to her chin and lifted it until he had visual contact with her. Her eyes were red and half swollen, and she sniffed a little because of the strong cry she had. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. They stared at each other for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

 

\--Please tell me what happened, Princess?

 

She took her hand over his and clung to his touch. He reached out with his other hand for her hair, and withdrew a few strands that covered her face.

 

\--Talk to me, __ ... no matter what, I'll protect you.

 

He whispered quietly to encourage her. She shook her head gently.

 

\--No one has hurt me, Saeran. I was just too worried because you were not here, I didn't know what to think. I imagined several bad things happening to you. And it really destroyed me from the inside. I don't know if I can handle it if something happens to you.

 

At that moment Saeran's heart was crushed into a thousand pieces. He remembered all night. From how he heard __ and Saeyoung and decided he wouldn't stay there listening to __ moaning and whining that he couldn't be there giving love for her. Hell, he loved this woman so much he wouldn't mind sharing her with his brother.

 

He remembered when he arrived at the bar, remembered the shots of tequila he took. He remembered the group of girls who flirted with him blatantly. He remembered deciding that he was going to take two of them and drive to a hotel. He remembered thinking about __ at all times with those girls.

 

He couldn't help but imagine that all the pleasure he was giving and receiving that night was for__. It wasn't a bad night. The girls were beautiful and very good at what they did, but he didn't just want sex. He wanted __, all the love he had for her, didn't allow him to settle for any other woman. As much as he tried, however much he wanted, none of them was __.

 

__ was unique and she was the love of his life.

 

__ brought her face close to Saeran and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Now calmer, __ noticed a mixture of aromas in Saeran. It confused her a bit, but she decided it shouldn't be anything important. She adjusted her position and rested her forehead on his again, looking directly into his mint eyes. He had a vague and sad look. A blank expression. He seemed to feel bad for something.

 

\--Sae, I'm so glad you're all right. I was so scared.

 

She brushed his nose affectionately at his. He didn't understand why she was desolate like that because of him. He couldn't help but want to give her all the love she deserved, right now. He rested both hands around __'s hips. This closeness to her made him hot. The scent that exhaled from her, her body on top of his. Her lack of robes also didn't help him, hell, she was sitting right over him with nothing but the panties covering her lower body.

 

He began to feel his own member give signs of erection. She was hugging him, her mouth so close to his. He pulled her hips with one hand, his other hand resting against her back. He turned her so fast against the ground that she only followed the movement when she felt the cold of the ground on her back and he was already on top of her. He buried his mouth in __'s neck and rubbed his hard cock against her core.

 

She groaned at the sudden contact. He moved, savagely, to her lips ready to give her an urgent kiss.

 

He stopped abruptly, before touching his lips to hers. As if from a crack of consciousness, he remembered that he couldn't touch her like that.

 

He jumped up and held out his hand to her. __ was blushing and panting. It was all so fast that she couldn't express any reaction. He pulled her hard and she slammed into his chest. He kissed her forehead and pulled away.

 

He moved to the corner of the wall and turned on the light. She was frozen in the same place. He turned and walked over to her again.

 

\--I'm sorry, I've been drinking today. I shouldn't have done it. It was impulsive, I acted wrong with you. Again ... forgive me, __.

 

She was frozen at the sight of Saeran who didn't even realize what he was saying. He had bruises all over his neck and shoulder, all wrapped in lipstick marks, two different colors. __ knew instantly why he had a mix of perfumes in him.

 

She felt so many feelings beating at once that she couldn't even sort them out. Saeran followed __'s conflicting stare and it was when the achievement took over. He had handed the jacket to __ and now all the sex marks with the girls at the bar were on display.

 

\--I see. It seems like your night was a lot of fun.

 

She turned on her heel and started to walk away from him. He stared for a second as she pulled away and ran to catch her up. He took her by the elbow and forced her to stop.

 

\- __, I ...

 

\--You don't owe me any explanation, Saeran.

 

She responded by turning her eyes to hide the tears that welled up in her vision. She removed the jacket Saeran had put on her and tossed it back.

 

\--I don't understand, why are you acting this way?"

She froze at his question, she didn't know what to answer. She herself didn't understand how she felt about Saeran now. She always had the answer on her tongue when it came to her best friend, but it was different now. The latest events ensured a mess inside __. She calmed the anger, she had no right to do that to him. She had just given a show in the bedroom with Saeyoung, and Saeran heard it all. He had a right to have someone, but she didn't understand why it hurt her so much. She lost strength in her leg, staggered to the next wall, and crawled to the floor. Saeran ran to her side.

 

\--I'm sorry, Sae. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you found a nice person, or two.

 

She was lying. She was sad, but it wasn't with him. And yes, with herself. She let herself fall in love with both the twins, she realized that just now.

 

\--I was a fool, I made you worried about crying so hard. You must be tired, and I'm disturbing you.

 

\--You'll never trouble me, __. I have to apologize, I worried you, I should have left a note telling you.

 

\--Well, that's settled now. Go rest, I'll feel awful if I hold you here any longer.

 

He kissed her forehead and reached out to lift her. She took his hand and walked with him into the bunker.

 

She sat down on the couch and he headed for the bedroom. As his door closed, the torrent of tears streamed down __'s cheek. She was crying silently.

 

_"I can't hurt you both! I destroyed everything. What do I do now? "_

_"I need to sort this out! I'm a fucking selfish! Forgive me Saeyoung and Saeran! I'll fix it all. "_


	9. White lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all __'s feelings are exploding inside her. how to prevent twins from suffering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, my laptop broke, and I wrote, reviewed, edited and translated in the smartphone. I hope formatting is not a complete mess. I just didn't want to stop updating the fic. please forgive me for that, once my notebook is fixed, I swear to edit. I love you and thank you for all the kudos and comments (they make me want to update even in adversity) ♡

__ cried for hours, she was exhausted and felt excruciating pain in her head. She felt her heart shattered, it was a pain so present that she felt as if someone had torn him from her chest, and made him dust.

 

She cried, prayed, had fits of panic and fury, all her feelings exploding the flower of the skin, silently. She wouldn't risk releasing any sound and being discovered by the twins, she couldn't explain anything now, she didn't even understand what she felt. __, of course, only knew two things, one that loved Saeran, as much as she loved Saeyoung. And the other was that she wasn't worthy of their trust, no more.

 

As much as extinguishing herself on the couch seemed extremely appealing to __ at the time, she decided to get up. Saeyoung would wake up soon, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry her fiancé. The __'s body ached with every micro-motion she performed, after lying in the fetal position for hours, experiencing self-loathing. She moved carefully, but within herself, she felt she deserved every pain she felt. Loving someone is a gift. But is it a sin to love two people? A curse? She felt so miserable, not by loving the twins, God knows how both are totally fascinating. But she felt that this would be the trigger for more misunderstanding between the two. And she would be to blame.

 

She slowly moved every limb of her body, and put her body upright. She walked without emotion to the closet and got a remedy to cure her headache, she needed her head working now. After taking the medicine, it was time to recover. She went toward the bathroom, her movements were automatic, robotic. __'s mind was focused only on what could ease the suffering of the twins.

 

_"How could I be so reckless, Saeran sees me only as a friend. But I went beyond and betrayed not only his friendship, but also Saeyoung's confidence. "_

 

That's when she decided. She would walk away.

 

_"They both deserve someone who can be good to them, and they will not achieve that while I'm here to mess up."_

 

She took a warm soothing shower, pushed away all the tears that insisted on the threat of rolling down her cheek.

 

_“As jumin would say, crying now is a waste of energy and will not solve the problem ..."_

 

__ wrapped herself in a soft towel and opened the bathroom door. She stumbled directly into a red-haired, rather sleepy, male form. Saeyoung grabbed __'s arm to steady her. It seems the fright has brought him to the alert state, instantly. He smiled at __'s fragile, partially exposed body. Lowering his head to __'s height, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

\--Good morning, my love.

 

He wrapped his arms around __. And he met his gaze with hers. Saeyoung expression changed to concern.

 

\--Hey babe, what happened? Have you been crying?

 

__ froze for a second. She realized that his question was probably due to her red eyes. Quickly, __ thought of an excuse to deflect his concern.

 

\--Crying? No dear. Do you think that because my eyes are red? I just accidentally dropped shampoo on them.

 

She tried her best to smile and convince her fiancé. Saeyoung watched her for a few seconds, trying to read if it was true. Perhaps because of sleep, he accepted her answer.

 

\--My little clumsy, next time, I'll wash your hair. And maybe the rest of the body too …

 

He blinked and teased her with a seductive smile, and for the first time after so much crying, she laughed genuinely. Saeyoung had this power over her, no matter how sad she was. He could always make her feel better.

 

\--Saeyoung, I love you. Today and always.  
  
\--Hmm, so ... I think you should show your devotion to the incredible God Seven …

 

He took her lips fervently, and gave her a kiss that dispelled any anguish she felt. The kisses became more intense. Saeyoung shoved __ into the hallway wall. She sighed into Saeyoung's mouth, he caught __'s two wrists on the top of her head with just one hand and pressed against her. He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue lazily following the line of her jaw toward her neck. His free hand explored the side of __'s body over the towel, he traced up to her thigh and squeezed tightly before lifting her up and pinning his own waist. He pressed harder against __ and rubbed his already hard cock between __'s legs with only his pants as an obstacle. She groaned at the contact.

 

\--Ahem ...  
  
Saeran cleared his throat loudly, taking the two lovers to an exasperated leap, __ screamed in shock and saeyoung completely turned his body to find the source of the interruption. On the move, the __ towel went to the floor, revealing her naked body and excited with the previous stimulation. Saeran's eyes fixed with amusement on __'s body, which tried her best to cover her exposure. Saeyoung followed his brother's gaze and nearly choked on the sight. He quickly stepped in front of __ to cover her and screamed for Saeran not to look. Which clearly Saeran didn't obey, and tried to adjust himself to see over Saeyoung's shoulder, bursting into laughter. __ left her static mode with Saeyoung screaming for Saeran to move away and for her to get the towel. If she had not been completely ashamed now, the situation would have been comical.

 

\--Come on, Saeran! Why the hell, do you have to be so sneaky?

 

\--I wasn't sneaky, Saeyoung. Come on, you two are in the hallway, it's not my fault.

 

\--What the fuck!

 

\--What, you idiot? If you don't want an audience, get a room.

 

__ came out red from behind Saeyoung and planted a slap on Saeran's arm. She made her best angry face and confronted Saeran. He laughed harder.

 

\--Saeran!

 

\--Okay, I'm sorry for looking at you, Princess. I couldn't help it, since you're so sexy.

 

He whispered with a compelling look at the last part, so that only she could hear. She widened her eyes and blushed.

 

_"I got it wrong, right? That's not what he said, it couldn't be."_

 

She shook her head in disbelief and filled the silence that was already becoming weird. Saeyoung watched quietly. And she wondered, if perhaps, that he too would have heard the last sentence.

 

\--I thought you were still asleep.

  
  
\--I would, but I have work to do. I got a new hack freelancer.

  
__'s eyes grew worried, and her expression dropped into distress. She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could, Saeran touched her cheek and stroked tenderly.

 

\--You have nothing to worry about, __. It's a simple job, it's not dangerous.

  
He looked deep into her eyes, and she felt his sincerity. Even if she left, she wanted to make sure they were safe. She calmed down and he kissed her forehead. Saeyoung watched them both, remaining silent.   
  
__ walked away from the twins, she still needed her clothes. She entered the room and changed, today she would go to the RFA office, also known as the apartment that she got stuck days after Saeran to send there.   
  
Saeyoung and Saeran watched __ walk away. Saeyoung was the first to speak.

 

\--Hey, Saeran ...  
  
\--What is?   
  
Saeran replied in a bored tone and walked toward the kitchen. He began to prepare breakfast. Saeyoung followed the younger twin.   
  
\--We both need to talk, Saeran.

 

Saeran felt the serious tone in Saeyoung's words and froze. He already imagined the contents of that conversation and swallowed hard.  
  
__ finished changing and went to the kitchen to eat something before leaving. When she got there, she felt the heavy humor. Both twins stared at each other seriously. She felt her heart racing, the anguish and fear returned, overwhelmingly, choking her as if someone had his hands around her neck and slowly drew every breath of air from her lungs. She gasped, her eyes running between the two men. __'s expression of panic stolen the attention of the redheads, who rushed to her.

 

\--__?  
  
Saeyoung started.   
  
\--Princess, you're pale.   
  
Saeran spoke next.   
  
Saeyoung put his arm around __'s waist and guided her to the desk chair.Saeran took a glass of water and held it out to her. __ was cold, fear overlaping reason. She was afraid that they would find out everything, and now they would be confronted. She didn’t hear them, she heard nothing but her conscience insulting her, saying that she was the only one to blame.

 

__ was trapped in her own mind, suffering in anticipation. The guilt of loving the two consuming her. She felt the hands of both men on her shoulders. They leaned toward her height trying to understand what was going on. __ gasped, forcing herself to speak.  
  
\--You ... what ... happened? ... Were you fighting?   
  
Saeyoung was the first to respond, Saeran was still watching her closely, ready to act if she needed help.

 

\--__, babe, Please calm down! We were not fighting. It was just a joke. Something like that, who would be serious any longer.  
  
Saeran looked at Saeyoung. He understood immediately, that his brother lied to calm __ and embarked on the staging. He smiled gently at __ and ruffled her hair.   
  
\--You have to stop worrying so much about us, Princess. You will end up having a faint.   
  
__ released the air slowly to relief and placed a hand on her right chest as if to calm her racing heartbeat. She was gradually returning to normal. __ got up from the chair and hugged the two redheads at the same time.

 

\--Thank God! For a second, I ... I'm sorry, I was pretty scared and ... I think I overreact, I'm so sorry ...  
  
\--It's okay, love. No need for excuses.   
  
Saeyoung stroked __'s back affectionately. After a time of reassuring embrace, __ released the two brothers. She pulled a hand from each of them and headed for the chairs at the counter. She smiled softly and innocently and turned to the breakfast ingredients that were spread out in the sink.

  
\--I'll reward you two.   
  
She said gently as she reached for a bowl for the mix. The __ phone rang a call in the RFA application.   
  
\--Oh! Good morning, Zenny.   
  
__ distracted herself by making coffee and talking to Zen. Saeran made an expression that could only be described as jealous as he watched __ on the phone. Saeyoung noticed that. He elbowed Saeran's arm to get his attention.   
  
The twins looked at each other and discreetly agreed that the conversation would be over when __ wasn't present.


	10. The fight?

\--Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye, Zen.

 

__ was surprised to have finished all the breakfast preparation while still on the phone with Zen. She caught the attention of the twins and asked to have the table set. Saeyoung got up and set the table, Saeran sat there. Saeran had his arms folded across his chest and glanced at __, she couldn't make out what was in his mint eyes.

 

However, she felt the intensity and Saeyoung felt it too. __ didn't notice, but Saeyoung on the other hand, looked with a look of perception and shock toward his brother. __ smiled at the twins as she served them, and Saeran couldn't help but catch the smile that soothed all the demons inside him. He softened his expression and relaxed.

 

_"If that stupid narcissist tries anything with my princess, I'm going to take advantage of his monster cure to see how much pain he bears before he faints."_

 

He thought with a devilish grin on his face. He really thought of following in the footsteps of __ on every camera he could hack, just to be sure that Zen would not cross his boundaries. He was taken from his reverie by Saeyoung's voice.

 

\--So you're going to meet Zen today?

  
  
\--Yeah, I'll text him when I finish my assignments today and he'll pick me up at the apartment. He needs help practicing the lines and also wants my opinion on building his new character.

 

They finished the breakfast keeping the conversation pleasant, but Saeran remained quiet. Saeran got up, picked up his plate and went to wash in the sink. He broke his silence, warning that he would go to the computer to work. Saeyoung watched his brother go with a sly grin on his face and got lost in confusion for a moment. __ was collecting the rest of the dishes and led to the sink. She rinsed the dishes. When everything was in order, she wiped her hands. She took Saeyoung's hand and they walked to the door.

 

\--Do you want me to take you, sweetie?

 

\--Wouldn't it bother you?

 

\--The defender of the justice is always ready to escort a beautiful princess to your castle.

 

He took __'s hand and bowed dramatically. He took the keys and donned his hoodie. The two of them walked to one of Saeyoung's precious cars and he started the engine. They were flirting and laughing all the way to the apartment. __ felt lighter now, put her worries aside a bit, and allowed herself to enjoy the presence of her love as long as she could.

 

He left her in the apartment with all the safety talk and only left when she claimed to have the taser in her purse. He went back to his car. He had no reason to procrastinate, the conversation with his brother couldn't wait. Saeyoung had noticed certain things recently and needed to hear this from his brother to be sure. He thought about it all the way back to the bunker.

 

He entered with his baby in the garage and turned off the engine. It took him plenty of time to finally get out of the car and mentally prepare for the conversation. He had an idea of what was happening to his brother, but he couldn't be sure until he spoke to him. He walked slowly toward the door and unlocked it.

 

He went straight to Saeran's door and knocked lightly.

  
  
\--Saeran?

  
  
Saeran jumped slightly in his chair and quickly closed the compromising hack programs that were open, leaving only the ones he needed to complete his work. After all, he imagined that it would not be very well seen by his brother, the fact that he was chasing after his fiancee. Even if it was just to make sure of her safety. He smiled mocking himself, for doing so. __ is a person of pure and naive heart and he wanted to keep her that way. He blindly trusted her, it's just that ... after seeing the dark side of people for so many years, he didn't trust the rest of the world, especially if she was involved. Maybe the super protection is in Choi's blood.

 

\--Come in.

  
  
He simply replied and Saeyoung turned the knob. Saeyoung's hands were sweating and he opened the door more slowly than he imagined he would. He slipped his hands into his pockets and met his gaze with Saeran's. Saeran couldn't read what feeling was exposed in his brother's eyes and that made him apprehensive. He gestured for Saeyoung to sit on the bed and turned his chair to face the older twin.

 

He didn't know what kind of conversation it would be, as his brother would react, he even thought about the possibility of Saeyoung ask him to leave. For a second, he looked nervous. He didn't show much, but he loved the other half of him and didn't want to lose him again. He felt a fear growing inside him. Did he let the feelings for __ show too much? Saeran had his thoughts interrupted by Saeyoung, who watched him and then broke the silence.

 

\--You know, I can tell right now, that you've been fighting something. At first I was furious and felt betrayed. I went into defensive, I needed to protect her. I got carried away by uncertainty and thought you just wanted to take advantage of her bucolic nature. It took me a while, but now I see that I misunderstand the situation. When I look at you, I see in your eyes how hard you are trying to keep it from came up. It shows me how much you really care. You hid well, she probably didn't notice. But I went through it and I believe I know what is happening to you.

 

Saeyoung removed his glasses and massaged the skin on the top of his nose between his eyebrows. He took a long breath. Saeran froze, staring at Saeyoung with wide-set eyes. It had been a long time since Saeran felt so vulnerable. He had no reaction, he could not utter a word. Saeyoung straightened his position and looked deep into the younger redhead's eyes. He replaced his glasses and spoke again.

 

\--I'm going to make you a question, Saeran. And I need you to be totally honest with me so that we can solve all this.

 

Saeran felt his blood freeze in his veins, the air he inhaled became heavy and his throat dried. He swallowed hard and struggled to oxygenate his body. It was obvious to him what the question would be, but the fear of his brother's react was what made him so devastated. He didn't think it wise to lie, it was not fair to Saeyoung.

 

\--What do you really feel about __?

  
  
Saeran felt the ground tremble at his feet. If he was not seated, he would lose his stability. It was happening, everything he fought to hide was now evident. It was too late to escape this revelation. He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip hard so that the pain gave him courage.

 

\--Saeyoung, I-I can't.

  
\--Brother, please. I need to hear this from you.

  
Saeyoung encouraged his brother.

  
\--No! I can not. You will not like my answer.

 

Saeran clenched his hands into fist so tightly that his knuckles whitened. He wanted to be able to go back in time and try harder to bury his feelings. He felt selfish and his eyes began to blur with excessive tears. He blinked hard in an attempt to push them back, but that only caused them to run freely down his cheeks.

 

\--So you really love her.

 

Saeran couldn't look at his brother, he didn't want to and he could not. He felt ashamed, felt that all the happiness of having his family back just went out like the flame of a blowing candle.

 

\--Look at me!

  
Saeyoung commanded with determination

  
\--I want to hear this from you!

  
Saeyoung insisted on getting his answer. He could see the shoulders of his younger twin trembling involuntarily. But he held firm.

 

\--Look directly into my eyes and tell me if you truly love her. Tell me, Saeran!

  
  
He stood up emphasizing his words and pressed Saeran to get the answer. Saeran followed his brother's movement and shouted the answer, ready to face whatever the consequence.

 

\--I fucking love her! Is that what you want to fucking hear? I have always loved her, even before you have exchanged a word with her. I feel like shit, but I've never been able to get rid of the feelings I have for her.

 

His voice echoed in the room with the explosion of feelings released from their prison. The anger of himself burning like ember on his skin. He clutched his nails harder in the palm of his closed hand like a punishment. He could almost feel as if they could tear his skin and cause injury, but he hated himself now and found it little for what he thought he deserved.

 

Unexpectedly, he felt Saeyoung's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him into an almost suffocating embrace. Saeyoung clutched him protectively, as when they understood each other after the whole story with the cult that Saeran was involved with. Saeran felt his body relax in his brother's embrace and allowed himself to disarm all his fears.

 

\--You shouldn't have held back this for so long. It's okay, brother. I get it.

  
  
Saeran could hardly believe what he heard. It wasn't what he expected. His brother's understanding took him by surprise and he faltered in his words.

 

\--How come you're not mad at me now?

 

\--As I said, I had already noticed. But I needed to hear from you that it was not just desire. I noticed the relationship between you two evolve over time, but if it was just carnal on your part, I would have to protect her.

 

Saeran backed out of his embrace and looked deep into his brother's eyes, he thought he had misheard. But there was, written in his brother's eyes, the sincerity of his words. Saeyoung smiled softly at the younger twin and spoke again.

 

\--Don't get me wrong, brother. I wouldn't be so understanding if it was somebody else, but I know you'd never do anything to hurt her. And honestly, the way she cares about you is not something that goes unnoticed. Your happiness is mine, I will not be complete if you are suffering.

 

\--You're saying…

 

\--Yeah ... And I think she loves you, too.The way she acts when you're around, the way she looks at you and cares about everything about you ... Her smile shines when you're with us, and it fades if she figures you're not well. It's exactly how she treated me, when I held myself so I didn't show that I loved her. She is too good to admit it or maybe she didn't even notice, but she would never do anything that would result in our suffering. The feeling she shows when she looks at me is what she shows when she looks at you. And it's totally different from the way she looks at other people.

 

\--Saeyoung, I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by all this?

  
  
\--That if __ accepts ... We can all be happy.

 

Saeran's eyes flashed with hope and fear. He felt confused. Is this a test? Saeyoung, really, was proposing that he be part of their relationship?!? Would the two brothers share the love of the woman in their lives? Would she accept that? She loved him too, was that possible? As if reading his mind, Saeyoung reaffirmed.

  
\--Yes, Saeran. That's exactly what I'm suggesting. I want us all to be **together** and happy.


	11. I'm begging you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES WITH:
> 
> => GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE  
> => ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON-CON  
> => HEAVY ANGST. 
> 
> *DON'T READ IF IT CAUSES TRIGGERS IN YOU.*  
> *PLEASE, REVIEW THE TAGS, BEFORE YOU READ THIS.*

__ took longer than normal to organize the party preparations, her mind wandered between Saeyoung and Saeran. She felt fear again, crushing her inside now that she was alone with her thoughts. She could think of no other solution than to turn away from them. It was never what she really wanted, she did not know what it would be like to stay away from the people she loves most in the world. But she would have to bear it, because the thought of making them suffer already despaired her. She also would not be a hypocrite to think that leaving suddenly would make them instantly happy. They would miss her, she knew. But it would be better than hurting them with the revelation of love for both.

 

The party would be soon and she decided she would leave after the party. She would take those last few moments to enjoy the company of her RFA friends and the twins. She would have to settle for that farewell. She still had no idea what to do. Then she opened the web browser and started researching a new place to live. She would have to see a new job to complete her income as well. While searching she entered the messenger to warn Zen that he might come.

 

\--Gahhhh! I'm already very late ... I have to go to the toy store today. I need to complete the latest checks on the new Ai I'm working on.

 

Saeyoung hurried to the exit of Saeran's room. He turned before crossing the door and winked at his brother with a playful smile on his lips.

 

\--You know, Saeran. I took __ to the apartment today so she's no ride back. Although ... maybe Zen offered to bring her ... or someone could do it before ...

 

Saeran took the tip at the same time, and Saeyoung came out satisfied. Saeran picked up his phone to send a text to __ and noticed a new chat open. He would have ignored this, but she was in the chat room. Then he waited for the conversation to finish and send her a text.

 

__: Oh, Zen. Don't torture the Yoosung so much. He doesn't have as much exercise experience as you do.

 

Zen: __, babe. You're a very kind person. This lazy man is asking me to help him with the exercises. And now it's like a crybaby.

 

Yoosung: * emoji crying *

 

Zen: * angry emoji *

 

Zen: Stop crying, yoosung! I took it easy on you. If you spent less time playing online games, you would already have a girlfriend.

 

Yoosung: * emoji crying *

 

__: Omg, Zen ...

 

__: Yoosung, cheer up! You're great the way you are. Being cute is not bad.

 

Yoosung: Thank you for cheer me up, __.

 

Yoosung: Zen, you can be handsome, but you don't have a girlfriend either!

 

Yoosung: * angry emoji *

 

Zen: I don't have a girlfriend because I'm too busy with work.

 

__: Okay, boys! Enough. You both have qualities of their own and don't nullify the other. No matter they still have no girlfriend, the ideal girl will show up at the right time, and love you just the way you are.

 

Yoosung: * emoji blushing *

 

Zen: __, you really are something. Saeyoung is lucky to have you.

 

__: Thank you, Zen. Oh, by the way, I'm done. You can come now. : D

 

Zen: Okay, babe! See you soon.

 

Zen: Yoosung, don't play too much!

 

Zen has left the chat room.

 

Saeran watched the conversation and felt a little jealous when Zen praised __. But it passed as he thought that if she accepted, he could also be the lucky guy like Saeyoung. The rest of the conversation was not too long, basically Yoosung asking for advice from __ about a college girl. Then after a few minutes they said goodbye with Yoosung typing everything wrong saying that LOLOL's friends were asking him to log into their account.

 

With his hacker-trained speed, Saeran wrote an extremely quick text for __.

 

__ was about to drop the phone and go back to her search for places when her phone whistled a new text message

 

 

 

 

> **Saeran: **
> 
> Princess, I'll be your ride back. There's something we need to talk. Are we going to the ice cream shop next to the apartment?
> 
>  
> 
> ** __: **
> 
> Is everything okay, Sae?
> 
>  
> 
> ** Saeran: **
> 
> Yeah, don't worry. So, when you finish with Zen, send me a message. I'll see you later, my princess.
> 
>  

__'s heart beat a little faster by see him calling her my princess and thinking that this would be the last time she would have ice cream with Saeran. These moments together they often shared, they became very connected after living together. __ followed the whole process of Saeran's recovery. Somehow, she didn't understand, Saeran always calmed down when she was around. The relationship grew and they became best friends. Sometimes Saeyoung expressed how happy he was with his family well and closer, even if his brother pulled him away several times. Saeyoung knew deep down, Saeran was happy.

 

Zen rang the apartment doorbell and took __ out of her deep thoughts. She hurried to open the door and received the Zen with a bright smile and a warm embrace. After Saeran, __'s closest friend was Zen. Not that others were not important, they were all her friends, no, they were her family. But Zen has always cared for __ as an older brother intent on everything and ready to defend her from all the beasts in the world. She laughed at the thought.

 

\--Hey, babe! How are you? You were missing the chat these days, I was worried. In fact, that was the biggest reason I wanted to meet you today.

 

The question took __ back to all the latest happenings. She for a second considered telling Zen everything and asking for advice. She fought that will as best she could, and only smiled faintly at Zen and apologized.

 

\--Hey hey, why the look? What happened?

 

__ internally cursed the transparency her feelings showed in her eyes now. She fought a battle in her thoughts if she should tell Zen, once again. She diverted the conversation by inviting Zen to enter. He did not take his worried look off his face and was ready to reopen the conversation, so __ pulled out a new subject to distract him.

 

\--My God, Zen. Your skin is radiant, you have to tell me your secret.

 

It worked. Zen changed his expression to satisfaction and began to tell how he had his beauty sleep and various types of cream to make keeping his skin perfect.

 

\--Oh, __, babe. You don't need all these tips, your skin is already perfect. Born beautiful, just like me!

 

She smiled happily that her tactic worked and went into the subject of the new character. Zen spoke it all in detail and asked __ her opinion. They practiced the lines of Zen with fervor. Zen was handsome, and many people just saw it in him, but __ knew how talented and dedicated he was. He really gave his blood to every character he did. Between one practice and another, Zen returned to the subject if __ being really well. But she felt good now, spending time with her friend. So it was not a lie when that was the answer she gave him. She could not worry him, he would freak out, and he needed to focus on this new character who was quite complex.

 

About two hours after Zen arrived, he received a call, which left him pale. __ started to worry about him entirely. The call was short but it seemed timeless as __ waited in agony. The call ended. And the expression of Zen turned red and __ swore he looked like the angry emoji of the messenger.

 

\--Zen, for goodness sake. What happened?!?

 

\--That son of a b ... They changed my role! I have little time to rehearse this new character, as they had the audacity to do it! Argh! Sorry, __. I'm going to have to go now to find the director and the other actors for the change of roles. Shit! I worked hard on this character and they change without the least consideration!

 

\--Zen ... I'm so sorry. Please calm down, it will give time. You're a great actor and experienced, you get it easily, no doubt.

 

\--Thank you, angel. I'm very angry, now. But with your encouragement, I feel better. I have to run, they are already on the way there.

 

\--Wait, please. You should not drive your bike now, it's dangerous. Drink some water and calm down first?

 

Zen kissed __'s forehead and smiled.

 

\--Be calm, babe. I'm not going to risk my gorgeous face for those jerks. And it's near here, it will not take me 15 minutes to get there and I promise I'll go safely. But I'm sorry, I have to go so early. See you soon.

 

He went to the entrance and she made him promise to send a message when get there safely. They said good-bye and __ returned with a tight heart. She thanked God that he did not have to drive for long.

 

She called Saeran to tell him that Zen was already gone. And a few moments later, as promised, Zen sent a message that it arrived well. She combined with Saeran to find him in the park since she would like to arrange some thoughts before he arrived, after all, she had few days to get ready before leaving the twins.

 

She arrived in the park and sat on a bench, pulled out her smartphone and went back to researching places to live. She found some interesting houses and apartments, but there was one in particular that captivated her gaze. The house was beautiful. It was simple and small, but perfect for her and looked very cozy. The neighborhood was nice too and the rent was not expensive. The site she was looking at had her own messaging system, so she opened a chat with the owner of the property in order to make a visit. She got lost in thought when she received a new call from Saeran.

 

\--Princess, I'm almost there. Sorry for the delay. I got some traffic on the way. It's late, can you come and meet me? I'm worried about you alone in this park.

 

Before __ had time to respond Saeran, she felt people approaching, approaching too much. She raised her head apprehensively and that was when she heard.

 

\--Hm ... what's a little doll like you do here by yourself?

 

\--I think she was waiting for us ...

 

\--So beautiful, do you want to take a walk with us?

 

\--I want to play with her ... and I will. Wanting her, or not ~

 

The youngest of the three men spoke last, he was no doubt the most frightening, he had a manic glow as he devoured her with his gaze. And the devilish smile that covered his lips, combined with the calm in his voice after saying that, sent shivers down __'s spine. Stunned by the men around her, she tried her best to keep calm and startle them. Saeran on the other side of the line heard everything and screamed to know what was happening, but __ never got a chance to answer it.

 

\--Go away now! What do you want?

 

\--Is not that obvious, sweetheart?

 

__ tried to pull away from them, but she was surrounded. She screamed when the brown-haired man, who appeared to be the oldest in the group and was in front of her, took her wrist in a very hostile manner. She called for Saeran, but the man squeezed her wrist with more pressure forcing her to drop the phone to the floor.

 

\--Let me go!!! Saeran, save me!

 

\--So it was with this Saeran that you were talking. Hm, you naughty girl, you should not involve other people in our party. Or do you ... do you like the audience? What a naughty girl.

 

The young guy bent down and picked up the phone in his ears.

 

\--Hello to you ~

 

\--I'm going to kill you all.

 

Saeran replied acidly and his voice gasped. He had already parked the car and ran as fast as he could while tracing the location of __'s phone.

 

\--Hm ~ Strong words ... will you be able to fulfill this? I doubt it ~. When you find us, **if** you find us, you'll be much more concerned about helping your girl.

 

He heard a loud thud and a shrill scream of pain, it was __'s voice. after that the connection was terminated. Anger and fear grew louder inside Saeran, he pushed his body to the limit of speed, and managed to trace her phone when he reached the entrance to the park.

 

__ was desperate, she needed to get away from these guys, when suddenly the brown-haired man who held her, threw her to the floor and kicked her ribs hard. She screamed in pain, two of the men laughed and approached her shrunken body on the floor. They turned her upside down and were positioning themselves on top of her, she tried to fight, but they held her firmly in place. At that moment, the guy who was on the phone with Saeran caught their attention.

 

\--Hey, not here. It is very exposed, we will not be able to play with her for long. Let's take her to a more hidden place.

 

The two men made displeased expressions but agreed. __'s phone was discarded on the floor next to the seat. One of the men turned away, and walked to the young man's side. The one with brown hair was in charge of dragging __. She thought of a plan taking advantage of the distance of the other men and decided to act. She lingered to get up, then the brown-haired man came down and pulled her down the collar of his coat. __ took a deep breath and thrust her body hard toward the man as she stepped on his foot. He gave in and fell back, she ran in the opposite direction with full speed. She ignored the possibility of retrieving her phone, she would not have time. But she remembered the Valentine's Day gift that Saeyoung gave her, which was in her purse. She never thought to use it someday, but luckily, Saeyoung always insisted that she keep it in her purse. By the time she used it, her exact location would be sent to Saeyoung and Saeran.

 

The men chased __ as ferocious predators, and were not far from reaching her. She pulled the taser from her bag and held it tightly so she would not overthrow as she ran. She braced herself for the moment they reached her.

 

Saeran reached the place where __'s phone was, but there was no one else there, he looked around for signs of where she might have gone. When his phone rang, he blinked and vibrated hard enough to be noticed from a distance. He recognized that sound, it was from __'s taser. the location blinked on the screen. He ran to where she was.

 

Saeyoung went crazy when the notification flashed on his phone, warning that the __ taser was activated. He lifted desperately from the chair, knocking everything around him. His friend Tom, who helped him in the toy store taking care of the sales, rushed to the sound coming from the workshop. He nearly bumped into Saeyoung running out.

 

\--Saeyoung, what happened?

 

\--I can't explain now, Tom. I need to go.

 

Saeyoung shouted throwing the shop key to Tom as he ran for the exit. He got in his car and drove to where __ was. His heart was racing more than the engine of his car, and he prayed to God to arrive in time to save her.

 

Saeran heard __'s screams muffled and when he got to where she was, his vision was stained red. __ was thrown to the floor, struggling as hard as she could. Her shirt was ruined and her skirt pulled up at the waist. The torn panties hung at her ankle and her legs were forced upward by one of the guys while the other unbuttoned his pants and positioned on his knees, in front of her. The third guy had his hand in her mouth muffling her sounds and holding her in place. They said horrible things to her as they laughed. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears, and blood flowed freely from her forehead.

 

Saeran could feel the fury heating his body as he lunged for the guy positioned in front of her. Saeran's boot collided directly with the man's jaw that fell bleeding and moaning to the side. The one holding __'s legs lifted as soon as he saw Saeran and threw a punch at him. Saeran turned away, and came back punching the man in the face. The man was dizzy for a moment, but did not fall. He went back to Saeran, and threw his body down. He fell on Saeran and began to distribute punches on him. Saeran threw the weight of his body to the side and unbalanced the man, who fell. With rapid movements Saeran wrapped his arm around the man's neck and squeezed until he fainted. Before Saeran could get up, the first man he hit, struck him several times in the rib. Saeran did not feel the pain, his body was numb and anesthetized with anger. Saeran rested his hand on the ground and twisted his leg behind the man's feet and dragged himself, knocking the guy to the ground. Then he got up and pressed the sole of his boot on the neck of the man who lost his senses soon after.

 

He turned to the third man, but his anger became despair as he realized that the young man was standing with his arm around __ and a knife pressing against her neck. He tried to approach, but the guy smiled slightly and pressed the blade closer against her neck. A thin trail of blood streamed from the small cut, and she hissed in pain and tried to move.

 

\--If she really matters to you. I suggest you don't approach ~

 

\--Let me go!!

 

\--__, please, don't move. You'll be fine, I promise.

 

\--Listen to your little boyfriend, woman. less the part that you will be fine, because this, I disagree. I confess that having your boyfriend watching, makes me much more excited ~

 

The man ran the hand that held her to the __'s sides, landing on top of her breast covered only with her bra and he squeezed hard. She cried disgusted at the situation. Saeran tried to approach again, but restrained himself when the guy threatened to cut her off again.

 

\--You know, you have a great taste for women, but you shouldn't leave her alone. There are many dangerous guys around. This is all your fault ~

 

\--Dude, please, let her go. I begging you. She's everything to me.

 

\--Awww! You love her a lot, don't you? I'm feeling charitable today, so I'm going to let her live ... after I've finished fucking all her holes in front of you.

 

The feeling __ saw in Saeran's eyes confused her, did he seem relieved? That's when she heard.

 

\--Let her go, now. you piece of shit!

 

__ recognized the voice, it was Saeyoung. And the guy shivered releasing his grip on __.

 

\--Come here, __!

 

She ran toward Saeran, who received her with open arms, holding her tight against his chest. He removed his sweater and covered __ with it. She wept intensely in Saeran's embrace as he calmed her and kept her from looking back.

 

Saeyoung shoved the barrel of his gun into the man's nape and told him to release the knife and turn slowly.

 

The guy obeyed. He turned away crying and begging for his life. Saeyoung took the barrel of his gun and firmly pressed it to the guy's forehead.

 

\--I could kill you, here and now. And I'm sure no one would miss a son of a bitch like you.

 

\--Please don't. Forgive me, I promise I'll disappear. And I'll never do it again. Please, let me live. Please.

 

The other two men woke slowly, one after the other. Confused, they looked around and saw the gun in Saeyoung's hand. They tried to move discreetly to escape. But without even looking at them, Saeran warned that it wasn't a good idea.

 

Saeran's eyes were on his brother beating the guy and screaming. He squeezed more __ as she shivered.

 

Saeran left her sitting down from a tree, while helping his brother tie the three men. Saeyoung ran to __'s side, he hugged her tight, examined her for any severe damage.

 

\--My love, I'm so sorry. I should have been faster. I'll take you to the hospital.

 

She took a deep breath and shuddered slightly in her voice, but she responded with determination.

 

\--Love, you don't have to. It was just a few cuts, I'll be fine, I just want to lie down and get some sleep.

 

He took her hand gently, and stroked her face with the other. He had a deep look of sadness in his eyes. He started slowly, not knowing how to ask her this, without her collapsing. She already knew him too well, and hurried so he didn't have to ask.

 

\--Saeran arrived just in time. They were going, but they could not. You both saved me. I love you both so much, thank you.

 

Saeran arrived in time to hear her response, and she said that she loved them both by altering her deep gaze between the two redheads. Saeyoung kissed her on the forehead, and stood up. He pulled out the phone and quickly dialed a number as he walked away.

 

\--Hello?

 

The hoarse and deep voice on the other side of the line answered the phone after two rings.

 

\--Jumin, something has happened, and I need your help.

 

\--What happened, Saeyoung?

 

\--__ suffered an attempted...

 

Saeyoung couldn't finish the sentence, it was too much for him. And then his voice choked and he began to cry silently. Even Saeyoung didn't finish the sentence, Jumin understood perfectly what kind of attempt it was. He took a deep breath.

 

\--She is fine?

 

\--Yeah, Saeran and I managed to avoid it.

 

Saeyoung's voice was still shaky, but he forced himself to pass on the necessary information to Jumin. Jumin is not the kind of man who shows a lot of emotion, but __ was family, and the sweetest person he had ever met. He was furious.

 

\--Give me the address by text, tell Saeran to take __ to a safe place and you wait for me. They will pay for it, Saeyoung, I assure you.

 

The call ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who accompanies my work. I hope you liked the chapter. ♥


	12. Feelings: Fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you encourage me in each chapter, I love you all! a special thanks to my beta for reading all my chapters beforehand and encouraging me in evolution. Lalí, my lalícopedia, your tips and comments are the best ♥
> 
> Note: Sometimes she wants to kill me, but I know she loves me. >.o

 

On the short way back to the apartment, __ remained silent, clinging to Saeran's sweater as if it were a protective shell. __ had tears in her eyes, she was trying to be strong and this was evident to Saeran. Saeran on the other hand, tried to focus on the way to control the devastating rage inside him, he could feel hatred burning him on the skin. He wanted to be there, make men pay for what they did to __, and end those guys with their bare hands. But __ was his priority, and it did not take much to convince him to keep her safe and well now. He did his best to control the anger, not let it show on his face. She needed calm and feel safe now and he was going to provide that.

 

After they arrived at the place, Saeran parked the vehicle and moved quickly to the passenger seat. He opened the door and offered his hand for __ to leave. She was shaking, visibly. He took her hand carefully, not knowing how she would react to any touch now. Her hands were cold, she held his hand, similar to the way she held the sweater he gave her to cover earlier. She got out of the car slowly, she was so still. Her skin was pale, cold, and her vision unemotional. Saeran felt his own fear settle in the possibility of __ being in shock.

 

He took a deep breath to keep calm and directed __ by the hand into the building. He silently thanked for no one around to see her in such a state. Coming down from the elevator to the desired floor, a little color returned to her face, she quickened her step releasing Saeran's hand and walked quickly to the apartment's front door. She stopped in front of the door lock and began to slam violently on the keys, missing the sequence of numbers several times. She let out several grunts of frustration until she felt a warm hand on top of hers. Gently, Saeran folded his fingers in hers. He hugged her from behind and buried his face in her neck. His two hands involved in __ waist, keeping the fingers still entwined. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel that she was not alone. She had a quick, short, irregular breath. He tightened the grip on her waist, bringing her as much as he could for him and whispering soothing words into her ear. he gently asked her to follow his breathing. And slowly, __ was calming down. Without letting go of __'s waist, he stretched out his long fingers to the lock panel by password and keyed the numbers on the keyboard. The door unlocked. Saeran moved __ to get her body to one side, wrapped his arm around her legs and lifted her off the floor. He walked into the apartment with __ nested in his chest.

 

Saeran placed __ on the kitchen counter and he studied her carefully. She had messy hair, with twigs and leaves of grass among the soft strands of hair. Her face was a mixture of dirt, blood and dry tears. She had scratches and bruises on her porcelain skin, and the cuts on her forehead and neck made Saeran's heart shrink with sadness. As their eyes met, __ quickly let her head fall ashamed at everything that had happened and the state she was in front of him. He came over and positioned himself between __'s legs, he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and his fingers touched her chin gently, then lifted. He wanted to say that she should not feel ashamed, she was safe now, that he would protect her at all costs. That she would always be perfect for him, no matter how she was or what happened. He wanted to wrap her in a loving kiss to show how much he loved her and how precious she was to him. But he could not speak. He just held his gaze with hers and let his feelings be conveyed in that way. After a while of locked glances, she wandered around Saeran. Her eyes widened in despair, she looked up into his face. The marks of the fight appeared like obvious purple spots on his face and arms. She remembered how he defended her with everything he had and how he took several hits before knocking down his opponents. She felt her heart regret guilty and tears stained her sight again. She raised her hand hesitantly to Saeran's face and touched gently to cause no pain in him. At that moment he became aware of his bruises, but he really did not care about the pain, since it was something he got used to having. He wanted to treat her first, she was his priority and she should never have been hurt in the first place. He felt a wave of guilt at the thought that he should have sought __ in the apartment instead of letting her find him in the park. He ran his fingers down the tears running down her cheeks. Watching her expression carefully, he saw her eyes widen as if she had realized something. That was when she lowered her hands to the bar of Saeran's tank top, determinedly, but she stopped momentarily to look into his eyes for permission. She began to lift his tank top slowly. He raised his arms to help __ with the task of running his red tank top over his head. She'd seen Saeran shirtless several times, so his marks and scars from the past made her sad, but they were no surprise to her. But when she caught sight of the dark, intense purple markings distributed by his torso, especially in the ribs, she let out a painful groan from her lips. She bit her lip hard and the vision gradually faded with new tears.

 

\--Please, Princess. Do not cry because of me. I would die for you if I had to, these bruises are nothing.

 

\--I'm sorry, Sae. I ... I ... This is all my fault! I should not have gone to that park. What have you done for me ... thank you, Sae. I don't know what would become of me if you and Saeyoung didn't arrive in time. We should take care of your bruises immediately. Do you want to go to a clinic? Wait, I'll get an ice pack.

 

She moved in an attempt to get off the counter to get the ice pack, but was stopped by Saeran's arm wrapped around her torso, she let out a howl of pain as the grip hit her ribs. She always cared about others first, and that was something that made Saeran fascinated. But this time, he would not allow it. Then he spoke firmly, leaving no chance for discussion.

 

\--No, you're going to let me take care of you first. I know your ribs are also bruised.

 

He traced his fingers on the bar of the sweater he gave __ cover herself before, was too big for her size. The end of the sweater resting on top of __'s thighs. He rang softly so as not to bother her, and slid his fingers to the inside of the sweater. Just like her, he climbed up slowly, holding his gaze with her. As the sweater passed through her head, he felt a chill in his stomach before he could assess the damage to her ribs. When he spotted the horrible stains on her ribs, his blood boiled again. He turned his back to her and reached for the object closest to his hand and threw it furiously at the wall. __ jumped in fright and let out a slight shriek, she watched Saeran's shoulders shaking violently and without even thinking, threw her arms around his neck. The tremor subsided, but she felt strong spasms. She turned him slowly, his head down, and a heavy breath. She felt tears dripping directly on her thighs and and lifted his head, softly.

 

\--Saeran, look at me. You saved me, I'm fine now, it could have been worse. But it was not because You and Saeyoung arrived on time and saved me. I know you're angry, but, please calm down.

 

She lifted his face further and touched her forehead with his. His quick breath brushed her lips, it was basically too hot. His face was distorted with anger, and his dark eyes showed suffering, hatred, and longing for blood. She shuddered with a little fear that crossed her spine. She was not afraid of him, she knew he was not a danger to her, but was afraid he'd trigger his unknown mode. She thanked for him to coming with her, no matter how much those damn motherfuckers deserved it. She was afraid of how it would affect Saeran, now after being recovered. He has gone through so much, his treatment was not easy, she did not want him to lose control now.

 

She tried to formulate all the sentences to calm him, she apologized several times, but the words were not taking effect. On the contrary, every time she apologized, he seemed to shake more. Then instinctively, she pressed her lips in his. She kissed him softly. He froze instantly, the tremors ceased, and she felt a wave of relief. She continued to kiss him, gently, she slid her tongue to his mouth. Even astonished, he could no longer hold himself and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. He pulled her closer, taking control and deepening the kiss. All emotions blended into him, and this only heightened his desire to have her. The kiss was long, passionate and charged with the wanting between them for so long. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and __ became aware of her lack of underwear in the lower part of her body when she felt Saeran's erection tease her. The desire in the core of __ grew hot and wet and she groaned in his mouth. He groaned hoarsely shortly after hearing her and rubbed his hardened cock at her entrance. He can feel her wetness wetting his pants.

 

When they broke the kiss, the two of them were blushing and panting. And at that moment, the determination hit __. And she decided she would not give up those two guys she loves so much, unless they ask her to go. She would sit with the two of them and be honest, she would tell everything she feels about them and she would not run away. They deserved to know. She took Saeran's hand and stared into his green eyes. She saw hunger and admiration in his eyes. Before she could say anything, he attacked her neck, sucking and kissing suggestively. She wanted to be able to speak, but only moans of pleasure came out of her mouth. A crazy need to be filled to the bottom by him, grew in her core and she lifted her hips as she tightened her legs wrapped around his waist. Saeran's touches and kisses completely erased the features of the men earlier today, and she no longer felt so dirty. She felt her own desire and felt his desire for her, she felt her love for him and felt loved by him. The world around her stopped, her mind is held only in Saeran's fervor and the sound of their moans together flooding the place. She almost let out a loud groan as he touched the strap of her bra. Two demanding fingers, slipped by the delicate handle and slid the fabric across __'s shoulder. Saeran's tongue followed the exposed path, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bursts of panting breath. After finishing with the handle, he moved to the front of the bra. The movement was savage as he pulled her bra down hard, __'s breasts jumped gracefully into the exposure. He took her two breasts with his hands and lowered his mouth to one of them. Hungry, he sucked hardened nipple, teasing cries of __'s pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to take her right now and make her his. He continued to work on one breast with his mouth and lowered his hand on the inner thigh of __. When...

 

RING... RING....

 


	13. Feelings: Care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You who have read my story so far, I want you to know that: I am very grateful! I desire for you all love in this new year and your desires come true (mine has come true, Ray's route is coming haha). Thank Youuu xD
> 
> Happy New Year for everyone >.*

 

RING ....

 

\--Saeran ...

 

RING ...

 

\--Sae ... Ahh ... the phone ...

 

RING ...

 

\--Fuck...

 

The two parted as the phone rang in Saeran's pocket. They were both stunned by the caresses and kisses. __ blushed hard when she realized what would happen next if that phone had not touched. Guilt was evident on her face, it all began because she kissed him. Even if she loves him and intends to talk to the twins later about it, the pang of remorse pierced her heart painfully. Saeran looked at her and realized exactly what she was thinking. After all, he had not yet confessed to her that he loved her and all about the conversation with Saeyoung. __ felt guilty, but there was no regret. She would have this conversation with them even today when Saeyoung arrived, she was determined. Saeran saw guilt and then determination in __'s gaze, he knew her so well, that nothing escaped his perception. Watching her was one of his vices and he learned to read everything about her. She smiled gently and put a soft kiss on Saeran's cheek and as she walked away, she asked him to answer the phone. He helped her down the counter and watched the little woman walk toward the bathroom. After many rings, he finally picked up the call and a very distressed assistant spoke from the other end of the line.

 

\--__?? Oh thank goodness, you answered!

 

\--Hi, Jaehee. It's me, Saeran.

 

\--Saeran, you were slow to answer, I was scared. How is __? She is fine?

 

\--She's fine now, Jaehee. I brought her to the apartment and she's taking a shower. She's been through a lot today, but I think you already know.

 

\--Yes, I'm aware. It was definitely a terrible situation, I feel very worried about __ status. Mr. Han gave me the information I needed. I'm even on the way to the apartment right now, with a medical team to check on you and __.

 

\--Thank you for that, Jaehee.

 

\--There's no need for thanks, it's not a bother, I'm happy to be useful. __ is really a great friend and her well-being is important to me, yours too. I'll be back soon, see you later.

 

The call ended and the phone returned to the last visited screen. Saeran frowned at a property website for rent, with a chat that started with one person. Saeran read the conversation and deduced that the guy owned the place and __ was asking some questions. The conversation did not continue, basically __ stopped responding to the man. Saeran checked the time of the messages exchanged and felt a cold in the stomach realizing that the hour beat with the moment that __ was attacked. He found himself confused, did not understand why she was interested in another place to live. Many unanswered questions and possibilities flooded Saeran's thoughts. He thought of checking deeper on __'s cell phone, but when he would start the process, he thought better and gave up, this was not the time. He tucked the phone back into his pants pocket and made a mental note to question her after all was well. He reached for his tank top on the floor and put it back on. His own phone now rang with a new chat in the RFA app. Yoosung and Zen were online and Zen complained about the role-playing in their new musical.

_"Looks like Jumin and Jaehee did not tell, that's good. __ can decide whether to tell or not. "_

He heard the shower water rushing, his heart still aching for __, but he was relieved to be here and safe with him. He opened the private text messages in the application and sent a message to his brother.

 

> ** Saeran: **
> 
> Jaehee is coming with a medical team to evaluate __. Have you ever dealt with the motherfuckers?
> 
>  

It took a few seconds for Saeyoung's reply.

 

> ** Saeyoung: **
> 
> We're taking care of it now. How is she?
> 
> ** Saeran: **
> 
> She's fine now, she's taking a shower. When you arrive, we'll talk better.
> 
> ** Saeyoung: **
> 
> Alright, I'll see you guys later. Take care of her for me, brother.

Saeran set the phone down on the counter and started a relaxing tea. Minutes later the shower was closed and the bathroom door opened.

 

He walked toward __ and her vision wrapped in a soft, fluffy robe brought him images from moments ago, and he found himself wanting to repeat that and also to go further. He took a deep breath and swallowed all the lust that flooded back into his body.

 

_"This is not the time, this is not the moment ..."_

He directed __ to the couch and settled next to her. She looked ashamed. He handed the steaming cup of jasmine tea and started the conversation casually.

 

\--It was Jaehee on the phone. She's on her way with a medical team.

 

\--Poor Jaehee, always so busy. But she still have time to take care of us, I hope this does not overload her. However, I'll be glad you have an evaluation on the bruises.

 

\--You really have no way, do you? Haha ... we all dying of concern for you and you can only think of the well-being of everyone except on your own. She is happy to come, she cares very much for you. And I'm used to pain, you do not have to worry about me. Please, be selfish at least this time, let us take care of you.

 

She was silent for a few minutes after that, her eyes wandering around the room as she thought of the best way to pull this new topic. She took a deep breath, absorbed the aroma of the tea calmly, took a sip, and set the cup on the table in front of the couch. She turned her body to face him with both hands in her lap. She was hesitant, but it was a necessary conversation.

 

\--Sae, what I did earlier ... I want you to know that I do not regret it, but I do not think I did it the right way, I was not fair to Saeyoung or to you. I've been scared all this time, but now I've created the courage to talk to you both about it. I know I can be hated by you at the end of the conversation, but it's a risk I have to run, I can not allow you to suffer because you do not know the truth.

 

She had started weakly, but her voice took on a more confident tone. Saeran let her finish speaking before he did or said anything. When she finished, he took both of __'s restless hands in his and spoke with determination.

 

\--There's no way we can hate you, __. In fact, you do not have to feel guilty. Me and Saeyoung talked, and that's why I invited you to go to the ice cream shop with me, I wanted to talk to you about the conversation we had. Maybe this is not the best time, but if there's a chance that it will make you less distressed by our kiss, I'll tell you. You may have started, but I also wanted to, I always wanted to. Saeyoung already knows, and he's okay with it. The truth, __, is that i lo-

 

DING DONG ...

 

\--Oh, damn! Again...

 

\--Oh! What a fright! Haha ...

 

\--Listen, __. I think we'd better leave our conversation for later, I just want, for now, that you know I wanted that kiss too. And I know that Saeyoung would not feel betrayed. So please do not suffer for it, you will understand why later. Can you do this for me, princess?

 

He stroked, lovingly, __'s face as he spoke. She flushed a little and nodded softly.

 

\--Good girl, now I'm going to let Jaehee in, before she puts the door down. You know what they say, don't annoy a stressed assistant who happens to be a black belt in judo as well.

 

__ can not help laughing.

 

\--I hope she did not hear that, or the medical teams going to have a lot of work fixing you up. HaHaha

 

When Jaehee was about to ring the bell for the fourth time, Saeran opened the door. He was smiling and the weather felt nice. She looked over Saeran's shoulders for __. her heart quieted when Jaehee saw __ sitting on the couch, laughing. She did not understand what the joke was, but she did not care since they were better than she thought. Jaehee was not a pessimistic woman, but in general, she learned from life to expect the worst ever.

 

The sight of the two members of the RFA and Jaehee's personal friends bruised, sent shivers down her spine. Always so professional she kept to the schedule, first care, talk later. Saeran cleared the path and Jaehee walked toward __, she crouched down in front of the sofa and carefully placed the palm of her hand on __'s face. she greeted __ with sweetness, and said that they would talk as soon as __ had her health care. __ tried to protest, she wanted Saeran treated first. But both Saeran and Jaehee did not even allow her to finish the sentence. Jaehee motioned for Saeran and he directed everyone to the room so that __ could be treated more comfortably.

 

The doctor and one of the nurses began to evaluate __, while the other nurse began working on the bruises of Saeran. The nurse attending Saeran was a bit annoyed that Saeran was ignoring him and paying attention to __. Saeran followed every expression on the doctor's face while watching __, he managed to relax a little when the doctor said she had no serious injury, and then noticed a woman looking at him with a reprehensible look under her glasses. Jaehee silently warned Saeran to pay attention to the angry nurse trying to care for him. He gave the nurse a nasty look but let him examine him.

 

__ fell asleep shortly after the doctor administered a pain medication. The doctor left instructions with Saeran, a contact number, and then left with his two nurses. Jaehee returned from the kitchen with coffee for her and Saeran. They talked about what happened to __. Jaehee was devastated to imagine her friend going through all that, her eyes were wet at the end of the conversation. She needed time to absorb everything and recover from the anguish, but she still had a lot of work in the office, as she always had to stay past office hours. So she needed to go, she asked Saeran to contact them if they needed anything and said she would call as soon as she could to find out how __ was. Saeran thanked Jaehee for coming with the medical team and then escorted her to the door and when he unlocked, he found a frightened redhead with his finger on the password panel.

 

\--Wow, so really there's this thing of telepathy between twins? Oh, hello Jaehee or would it be bye?

 

Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother's comments, as he usually did. But deeply, he felt a certain relief. If Saeyoung and Jumin were here, then everything went well.

 

\--Hello, Saeran. Assistant Kang, are you going back to the office?

 

\--Yes, Mr. Han. Hello Saeyoung, I'm sorry for everything that happened, are you okay?

 

Saeyoung's smile fell, and concern settled his countenance in place. He just nodded at Jaehee. Immediately, Saeran understood his brother and pointed to the room where __ was sleeping. Saeyoung went into the bedroom, leaving the other three in the room.

 

\--I came here with Saeyoung because I wanted to see how __ is, but if she's sleeping, I do not think there's much I can do. Saeran, you should rest, I see you are hurt too. I believe Assistant Kang can update me on the physical state of __.

 

\--Yes, Mr. Han.

 

\--Update me on the way, assistant Kang. Let the Choi family rest, today was a terrible day. I feel like I'll need at least two bottles of wine when I get to the penthouse. Saeran, please convey my best wishes to __'s recovery when she wakes up.

 

Saeyoung came into the room very carefully to not wake __, he walked to the window and closed the curtain to block the lights of the city. Even though it was night, the brightness of the tall buildings around it were lighting up the room. He left only a small gap, he wanted to see her and examine with his own eyes. The pain was so hard in his heart to see his bride this way that he could not hold back the tears. His hand brushed softly against the edge of the bed and caught a lock of __'s hair between his fingers. The urge to hug and cradle her was almost unbearable, but he did not want to wake her. Then he contented himself with the calm sound of her breathing and the softness of the lock in his hands. He watched her for many minutes with his blurred vision. When she stirred a little in her sleep, he decided it was time to leave. He walked to the window and closed the little crack of light. He turned to the door and walked silently clearing the tears running down his cheeks. This day took a course so terribly unexpected, the anxiety in Saeyoung's heart was heavy because his two most important people were so hurt. He needed to be strong for both of them and he would do it. He closed the door behind him, and went to assess his brother.


End file.
